Games facilitate fun, amusement, competition, and social interaction. The object of this invention, is to utilize the principle of prime numbers, mathematical probability along with some principles of card play, games, and amusements to deliver an exciting, challenging, amusing, and educational experience. In addition, this game provides a sense of community and social interaction with friends, families, and social venues. Many commercially available card games today, focus completely on chance and participate in passive socialization. In addition to the exciting element of luck and chance, this game adds the elements of mathematics, probability, suspense, challenge, and offensive strategy to the sense of community and active socialization.